Climates of Emotion
by KingdomKey1121
Summary: From the hotel to the end of the airport, through the ballet studio, and watching the video. Jasper's point of view.
1. Escape

**My first attempt at a Twilight fan fiction. Please be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, its characters, its story, and its dialogue all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I waited, absolutely still, for the woman at the hotel's front desk to finish checking us out. She finally handed me back the credit card and our receipt. I deftly thanked her and headed for the stairs. Elevators were too slow. It took me seconds to run up the stairs and back to the room. Upon my entry, I found Alice in the middle of a vision, her hands clenched on the table, Bella beside her.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, quickly going over to remove her hands before the table broke under the strain. She was staring unblinkingly off into space, face blank.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella," she replied, turning her face into my chest.

"I'm right here," Bella said. I probed the atmosphere surrounding her. She wasn't alarmed at all. Strange.

"What did you see?" she asked Alice, who had turned back to look at her. I glanced at Bella who was staring at Alice vacantly. The air vibrated with chaotic energy. This befuddled me; why was Bella acting so indifferent? For Alice's sake, I sent a wave of serenity through the room. She seemed to recover herself.

"Nothing, really," she said, forcing calm. I knew better. "Just the same room as before."

There were a few moments of silence. I wondered what could have changed. Alice looked back at Bella, her face expressionless. "Did you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport," she replied. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, almost as if knowing Alice needed me alone.

As soon as the door was shut, Alice started explaining what she'd seen, desperate and anxious.

"It was the ballet studio again, but this time I saw Bella in a pool of blood, the hunter standing over her. How could this happen? What are we doing wrong?" she inquired, frustrated. I looked down at the hideous yellow hotel carpet, brow furrowed.

"Do you think we should tell Carlisle?" I asked her.

"Hmm… I think we should just go to the airport and keep a watch on her until Edward gets here." She didn't seem satisfied with this plan, but what else was there to do?

On the drive, Bella innocently asked how Alice's visions worked. I didn't pay much attention; it's nothing that I haven't heard before. I made sure to keep a steady flow of placidity throughout the vehicle though, just in case Bella started to worry again. I wondered why she wasn't feeling more euphoric; surely the thought of seeing Edward again would trigger that same glorious feeling that always got me smiling.

We arrived at the airport and Bella led the way to the terminal that Edward and Carlisle's plane would be landing in. Alice and I had quite a bit of fun discussing the cities of the departing flights. She noted that she liked Chicago for the nightlife. I laughed and told her it was too windy for my southern blood. She laughed her high tinkling laugh and reminded me I didn't have any blood. Bella sat to the side, not listening. A while later I just waited silently, watching Bella out of the corner of my eye, Alice doing the same. Bella pulled an envelope out of her pocket and set it on Alice's bag.

"My letter," she said. Alice nodded, knowing what it was, and put it into her bag. I disregarded it as Alice asked her once again if she wanted something to eat. She declined.

About a twenty minutes before the plane was due, Bella decided to have some breakfast.

"I think I'll eat now," she said.

Alice stood immediately, ready to accompany her. "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" she asked. I glanced surprisingly at Alice. "I'm feeling a little…" She needn't finish the sentence; her eyes told us enough.

I stood and walked silently beside her, steering her slightly with a hand on the small of her back. I tried not to breathe through my nose, as a precaution. Edward would never forgive me if something happened to Bella while she was under my care. She didn't seem interested in any of the cafés we passed. We rounded a corner where a ladies' room presided.

"Do you mind?" she asked me. "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here," I stressed. I took up my place right beside the door, back against the wall. I felt like a secret service man.

As I waited, I thought. What could we have done wrong? Or: what _will _we do wrong? I silently filed through all the plans and events from the past few days, looking for some clue; something we missed, something we failed to accomplish. After a few minutes, and Bella still hadn't emerged from the restroom, I checked my Rolex. Where was she? I poked my head in the door and searched the air for any emotion from her. I couldn't feel her. I couldn't _feel _her!

"No!" I snarled, taking a woman washing her hands by surprise as I burst in, slamming the door against the wall. I followed Bella's scent through to the second door at the opposite end of the bathroom, ignoring the woman's scandalized cries. It led me to the elevators; I chose to use the escalators instead. The trail picked back up outside the elevator on the first floor and out the doors to the middle of the road outside. End of the line. I tried to reign in my anger and panic; there would be quite enough of that once Edward arrived.

A minute later, I was back to Alice, who, of course, already knew what had happened.

"She's gone," I muttered to her anyway. Concern and fright emanated off of her. It was two-fold, for I was just as worried about Bella.

"We have to stop her before she gets to that ballet studio," she said. Her head snapped up. "He's coming."

Sure enough, I could already feel Edward's eager restlessness.

"I'll go get a car," Alice said and was gone. Of course, she got an escape from Edward's wrath. That left me to tell him that we'd lost his beloved. This wouldn't be fun.

He came into view then, eyes bright and searching. Carlisle and Emmett were just a few steps behind him. In no time his eyes locked on me. I struggled to keep from thinking about Bella. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows began to knit together on his forehead as he realized she was not with me.

Edward strode right up to me.

"Where is she?" His almost-black eyes bore into mine. Instead of answering out loud, I thought of the bathroom with two doors. He was already there, moving too fast for any human eye to catch. There was no need to follow immediately; I already knew where the trail would take him.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me as we shadowed at a quick human pace. Emmett went ahead.

"She took advantage of her surroundings," I explained with a sigh. "I can't even imagine why she wants to sacrifice herself for _us_, of all…" I trailed off. 'People' was the wrong word.

"Bella is a very… selfless person. She probably thinks she has a justified reason for behaving this way," Carlisle said psychiatrically.

We found Edward kneeling at the spot where Bella's scent disappeared. His agony and self-loathing pierced through me like a knife, actually causing me physical pain deep in my chest.

"Why?" he moaned and I flinched from the force of his despair. I attempted to press a wave of calm on him. He wasn't having that.

"STOP IT JASPER!" he snarled.

"Edward," Carlisle soothed, setting a hand on his almost-son's shoulder. "We still have time. We can still save her."

Just then, Alice drove up in a stolen, jet-black Ferrari. In a flash she was out of the car and standing next to Edward.

"We can make it in time if we hurry," she said simply, holding out an envelope. I recognized it as the letter Bella gave her earlier. He took it wordlessly and swiftly read through it. For a moment he was plunged into a deeper depression. But it was almost instantaneously replaced with a fierce determination.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think ^_^**


	2. Rescue

**I had actually intended to write this as a separate story, not as another chapter. But it works like this too ^_^**

* * *

Edward was driving. We were going over 150 miles an hour. I sat in the back with Alice and Emmett, trying to keep the mood manageable. She had her hand in mine as she searched the future. Carlisle rode shotgun. We were on our way to save the most important person in Edward's existence.

"Turn on Cactus," I reminded him quietly. I knew he could hear me.

He didn't slow as he sharply made the turn. There was the ballet studio. It was an average human structure, but under the circumstances, it seemed ominous. He slammed on the brakes in the tiny parking lot and we were all out before it had come to a complete stop. I stopped breathing as Edward led the charge inside and through the waiting room onto the actual dance floor. A loud snarl ripped out of Edward when he saw what had happened. Bella was unconscious, lying against the wall in broken glass from a mirror and a pool of blood. Her own blood. I tried to not think about how delicious it would taste… I shook my head and focused on the hunter, whom Edward had tackled.

Alice and Carlisle were already kneeling next to Bella, trying to coax her awake. Emmett and I surged on the hunter, starting to rip him into pieces. I'd had enough practice doing _that_. Meanwhile, Edward had trained his attention on Bella.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" he cried in terror. I tried to ignore his horror and drown him out with my growls. I savagely bit the tracker's flesh, tore it out, and spit it onto the growing pile as Emmett roared like a bear and ripped off his arms.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Edward was begging behind us. The combined pain of the hunter being torn apart physically and the agony of Edward being torn apart inside were almost unbearable.

"Carlisle!" Edward sobbed tearlessly. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!"

I kicked the hunter's head, the last piece, into the pile and went to stand as far away from the group around Bella as possible, still not breathing. Emmett joined me. We couldn't set the bastard on fire until we got Bella out. Just then, she gasped as if resurfacing from underwater and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle calmly reported. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken. Some ribs too I think."

I flinched as Edward let out an enraged howl. Alice noticed my struggle.

"Why don't you go outside?" she called.

I nodded and slipped out the east door. Emmett followed me.

"That was fun," he observed, grinning. Despite the fact I could still feel and hear everything that was happening in the room I managed to smile back at him.

"It hurts," I heard Bella whimper. _I know_, I thought. _I can feel it too_.

"I know, Bella, I know" Edward said. "Can't you do anything?" I could tell this was directed at Carlisle.

"My bag, please," he instructed then added, "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

"Alice?" I heard Bella groan.

"She's here, she knew where to find you." Yes, thank God for Alice.

"My hand hurts."

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" she screamed.

"Bella?" Edward was panicked. But I knew what she felt. I'd felt it before too.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" she screamed again. Emmett glanced at me, concerned.

"What's going on?" he asked me. Before I could answer, Edward realized what I had.

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her." Carlisle was disgusted. Pure terror shot through Edward. Emmett growled. This was it. Was he going to let the venom spread? Alice had already seen it, why try to stop the inevitable?

"Edward, you have to do it," she said.

"No!" he bellowed.

"Alice," Bella moaned.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said, sounding as if he was thinking aloud.

"What?" Edward begged, wanting any other plan.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" Alice asked, wary.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry."

Edward was severely indecisive. "Carlisle, I… I don't know if I can do that."

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get  
this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her  
hand."

At the mention of blood, the venom in my mouth started flowing involuntarily.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" I heard her moving around. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

Emmett and I stared at each other, listening intently, wondering what Edward would decide. A second passed that seemed like an eternity. Then, we heard Bella thrashing around, screaming even louder. But the sound progressively softened until I could hear Alice murmur soothing words to her. I felt Edward desperately summon every bit of willpower he possessed and force himself to stop.

"Yes!" I yelled, elated. Emmett took that as a good sign and celebrated with me.

"Edward," Bella whispered sleepily.

"He's right here Bella." They all felt extremely relieved.

"Stay, Edward. Stay with me."

"I will." He was the most relieved.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked.

"Her blood tastes clean. I can taste the morphine." Venom flowed into my mouth once again without my permission.

"Bella?"  
"Hmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, thank you Edward."

"I love you."

"I know."

Edward laughed. Emmett went to get a can of gasoline from the gas station on the corner and was back in seconds. He was eager to light the pieces of the hunter on fire.

"Might as well burn down the whole building," he said with no trace of guilt, grinning.

The morphine was taking its toll; Bella was about to fall asleep. We came back inside and began to pour the gasoline all over the floor.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" She was faintly annoyed.

"Where is your mother?" Of course, I had forgotten. The reason Bella had run from us was because the hunter had her mother. Or so we thought.

"In Florida," she replied, trying to sound outraged. "He tricked me, Edward.

He watched our videos."  
Then she seemed to remember something.

"Alice," she said with sudden urgency. "Alice, the video, he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I noticed a TV and VCR in the corner of the room as I passed, still pouring the gas. There was a video cassette inside. I took it and slid it into my jacket pocket.

"I smell gasoline," Bella observed, surprised.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," she complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed her. Effortlessly but ever-so gently, he scooped her up into his arms and cradled her to his chest.

"Sleep now, Bella."

He carried her out, never looking away from her face.

Emmett pulled a lighter from his pocket, lit it, and threw the whole thing on the pile of vampire flesh. I began tearing up the floorboards and throwing them into the flames to build up the fire. Soon, the whole building was ablaze. Outside, Edward had Bella loaded up in the backseat of the stolen car. Carlisle and Alice came to meet us halfway.

"What's our alibi?" Carlisle asked. Alice already knew.

"To try and persuade her to come back to Forks, we came down here. As she was on her way to our room to talk to us, she tripped and fell down two flights of stairs and through a window," she recited proudly.

"What about evidence?" Emmett inquired.

"Alice, you take care of that," Carlisle instructed.

"I've got it covered," she replied, saluting him. She danced away.

Carlisle turned back to us. "Edward and I will take Bella to the hospital. You two should stay here and make sure the fire doesn't get out of control."

We nodded and went back to the burning building as the car sped away. High with relief and satisfaction of a job well done, Emmett and I got a little carried away. We started jumping and yelling around the building, feeling childish but incredibly happy. This would be a night we could not easily forget.

Later, we met the others at the hospital. Carlisle had called Bella's parents and they were on their way. The humans seemed to have bought the falling-down-the-stairs story.

I found Alice sitting in the waiting room. I took a seat next to her.  
"How was jumping out of the window?" I asked her casually.

"Fun," she replied. "How was burning down the building?"

"Fun," I repeated, smiling.

She smiled back. We sat in silence for a moment.

"So, what should we do while we wait for Bella to wake up?" I asked.

"Hmm… I can think of something." She pecked me on the cheek and was gone, down the hall. I felt a thrill of excitement.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**I think I'll do one more chapter of Alice and Jasper watching the video. Thanks for reading, tell me what you think ^_^**


	3. Truth

**Last chapter. It's my favorite, I think.**

**Written listening to: Clair de Lune by Debussy  
**

* * *

I followed her familiar scent to a secluded room in the middle of the hospital. I guessed she picked the empty room because of just that; we were alone. She was perched an empty cot, legs crossed, facing me. Her thirst-blackened eyes glinted mischievously. When I hesitated at the door, she patted the cot beside her. Reflexively, my lips stretched into a wide grin and I went to sit next to her. She immediately wrapped her slender arms around my neck, leaning on my shoulder. I settled my cheek against her soft raven hair.

I sighed contentedly as the wave of two times the ardent love hit me full force. That was always a pro and a con of my extra sense. If I was feeling a negative emotion and the others around me were too, the pain could sometimes be excruciating. Likewise, if I was feeling something pleasant, such as love or happiness, and everyone around me was feeling that same emotion, it would heighten the enjoyment. Before Alice, I didn't know how incredibly fantastic those double emotions could feel. Before Alice, I didn't know that there was another way of life besides that of a red-eyed monster. I knew now that Alice was the reason for my existence.

Of course, there were things I wouldn't be doing if it weren't for Alice. Going to high school over and over and over again, for instance. Taking the temptation of human blood to such an extreme to make it almost intolerable. Things like that. Only for Alice.

But these moments made it all worth it.

I lifted my head as she shifted her position. She took her arms from my neck and wrapped one around my torso. Her fingers found a rectangle in my jacket pocket.

"What's that?" she asked. I reached down and pulled it out.

"The tape from the studio. I had forgotten," I said, intrigued. She took it from me and popped it in the VCR hooked to the TV that hung from the ceiling. She rewound it to the beginning. There was just static at first, then it focused on the ballet studio from the perspective of the corner I had found it in. Bella stood in the opposite corner, by the door, looking terrified, yet determined. A black shape passed in front of the camera.

_"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all of this?"_ The hunter conversed with her so easily. It angered me.

_"Yes,"_ Bella answered, her voice full of relief.

_"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."  
"I'm not."_ And she really didn't look like it. It seemed she had already accepted her fate.

_"How odd. You really mean it." _Poor Bella, having been assessed like this_. "I will give your coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing –-- some of you seem to have no sense of your own self –interest at all. I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?"_ He sounded hopeful. Anger flared up in both Alice and I.

_"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."_ Edward would never have kept such a promise.

_"And what was his reply to that?"_

_"I don't know. I left him a letter."_ Ah, I see. That was the importance of the letter. I wondered vaguely what she told Alice it was.

_"How romantic, a last letter."_ His tone was mocking. _"And do you think he will honor it?"_

_"I hope so." _If Emmett and I hadn't taken care of the hunter, Edward would have certainly gone after him, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

The hunter went on to explain how he tricked her to come to him. I was relieved that it was not entirely our fault, but still extremely guilty that I had lost her in that airport in the first place. Alice must have noticed, for she reached out to hold my hand in hers.

_"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for Edward?" _The hunter seemed to have pointed out the camera, because now Bella was staring right at it in horror. I could feel a gloat coming on. Sure enough…

_"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything."_ I ground my teeth together. This hunter was so _cruel_. _"It was all for him of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."_

He took a step toward her. He was getting ready to spring.

_"Before we begin, I would like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked ---- I will_ never _understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans ---- and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions."_

I was frozen where I sat. I managed to turn my head to look at Alice. She looked shocked, though no emotion registered in her yet. Her hand was tightening its grip on mine with every word the hunter said.

_"In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and shock treatment. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then."_ He sighed as if in regret. _"I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

_"Alice," _Bella breathed.

Emotions flickered though me, faster and faster. Jealousy for the vampire who had loved her before me. Fury toward the hunter who had been after her. But most of all, sadness for her creation. She had been alone, all alone.

_"Yes, your little friend. I _was_ surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually. And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got a taste…"_

I shut the TV off. I was almost shaking from the anger that radiated from me. Before, when I was ripping the hunter apart for Edward's sake, I didn't really feel anything for the vampire. Now, I wanted to do it again, slower this time, making it even more torturously painful…

"Jasper!" Alice yelled. I snapped back. She was right in front of me, staring into my eyes, hands on both my shoulders.

"Alice…." I knew if it were possible, tears would have welled up in my eyes.

"Jasper, calm down." I realized I was gripping the edge of the cot and that my fingers were making indents in the frame. Slowly, I removed them and instead clenched them into fists.

"That _vile_, _disgusting_ creature," I spat. I was murderously angry. Alice was more concerned for me than for her background.

"He hunted you. He hunted _you_! That is unforgivable!" I was talking nonsense, but my mind was reeling and I couldn't think straight.

"Jasper," her tone was sad. "Calm down." She leaned forward and pressed her lips briefly to mine. It had immediate effect. Our relationship rarely got that physical. It made it all that more special when it did.

"Alice, I'm... I'm so sorry." Sorry for what happened to you. Sorry for going berserk.

She didn't respond. Instead, she just sat back down beside me and slid her hand into mine.

"That's why I don't remember. It was just black. And that's why I was alone…" She was thinking aloud.

I worked to control my voice. "Yes, now it makes sense."

"Well, I guess I should thank you for getting rid of him. He was a danger to all of us." She paused. "Edward would have gone to Italy, you know. If…"

"But that didn't happen," I interrupted her. "Speaking of Edward, we should check on him and Bella."

When we got back to Bella's room, we found Edward waiting in front of the door.

"I saw the whole thing," he said simply. He must have watched through one of our minds. After glancing at me warily, he turned to Alice. "How are you?"

"Fine," she flashed him a smile. It was infectious; Edward and I grinned too.

"How's Bella?" Alice asked.

"Still asleep," Edward answered. "I should get back, just in case."

He silently slipped in the door and we followed. He sat on the edge of Bella's cot and stared lovingly into her unconscious face. His love warmed my mood. I felt Alice squeeze my hand and I looked up into her loving eyes. My own love grew strong, like a gush of water behind a broken dam. Three times the strength.

This was my favorite climate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think ^_^**


End file.
